Mobile electronic devices, such as digital cameras, portable digital assistants, portable audio/video players and mobile terminals continue to require mass storage memory, preferably non-volatile memory with ever increasing capacities and speed capabilities. For example, presently available audio players can have between 256 Mbytes to 40 Gigabytes of memory for storing audio/video data. Non-volatile memory such as Flash memory and hard-disk drives are preferred since data is retained in the absence of power, thus extending battery life.
Presently, hard disk drives have high densities and can store 20 to 40 Gigabytes of data, but are relatively bulky. However, Flash memory, also known as a solid-state drive, is popular because of their high density, non-volatility, and small size relative to hard disk drives. The advent of multi-level cells (MLC) further increases the Flash memory density for a given area relative to single level cells. Those of skill in the art will understand that Flash memory can be configured as NOR Flash or NAND Flash, with NAND Flash having higher density per given area due to its more compact memory array structure. For the purposes of further discussion, references to Flash memory should be understood as being either NOR or NAND type Flash memory.
While existing Flash memory modules operate at speeds sufficient for many current consumer electronic devices, such memory modules likely will not be adequate for use in future devices where high data rates are desired. For example, a mobile multimedia device that records high definition moving pictures is likely to require a memory module with a programming throughput of at least 10 MB/s, which is not obtainable with current Flash memory technology with typical programming data rates of 7 MB/s. Multi-level cell Flash has a much slower rate of 1.5 MB/s due to the multi-step programming sequence required to program the cells.
Programming and read throughput for Flash memory can be directly increased by increasing the operating frequency of the Flash memory. For example, the present operating frequency of about 20-30 MHz can be increased by an order of magnitude to about 200 MHz. While this solution appears to be straightforward, there is a significant problem with signal quality at such high frequencies, which sets a practical limitation on the operating frequency of the Flash memory. In particular, the Flash memory communicates with other components using a set of parallel input/output (I/O) pins, numbering 8 or 16 depending on the desired configuration, which receive command instructions, receive input data and provide output data. This is commonly known as a parallel interface. High speed operation will cause well known communication degrading effects such as cross-talk, signal skew and signal attenuation, for example, which degrades signal quality.
Such parallel interfaces use a large number of pins to read and write data. As the number of input pins and wires increases, so do a number of undesired effects. These effects include inter-symbol interference, signal skew and cross talk. Inter-symbol interference results from the attenuation of signals traveling along a wire and reflections caused when multiple elements are connected to the wire. Signal skew occurs when signals travel along wires having different lengths and/or characteristics and arrive at an end point at different times. Cross talk refers to the unwanted coupling of signals on wires that are in close proximity. Cross talk becomes more of a problem as the operating speed of the memory device increases.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for memory modules, for use in mobile electronic devices, and solid-state drive applications that have increased memory capacities and/or operating speeds while minimizing the number input pins and wires required to access the memory modules.